Dramatic Story
by YukoAkari
Summary: Historia Chico x Chico, si no gustas del género no lo leas. Shonen Ai.


Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

Podía sentir la fugaz brisa del viento golpear mi rostro con delicadeza, mientras miraba a mí alrededor cómo varios jóvenes corrían apresurados en diferentes direcciones por aquellas amplias calles, consumidos por sentimientos de nervios y ansiedad. Era de esperarse, las vacaciones de verano habían finalizado, comenzando así un nuevo año escolar.

Aunque llevo más de una semana en este lugar no me eh acostumbrado al cambio de horario, y suelo perderme con mucha frecuencia. Cabe destacar que las calles, negocios, hoteles y demás edificios cambiaron completamente desde la última vez que los vi, dejando así mis ásperos recuerdos por el suelo.

De todas formas, no puedo darme por vencido a esta altura del partido. Esperé por más de 10 años este momento, y no dejaré pasar algo tan importante por mi inquebrantable inseguridad.

Mi nombre es Osagi Matt. Tan pronto como terminé la secundaria algo dentro mío me dijo que tomara las riendas de mi destino y volviera el tiempo atrás regresando a dónde todo inició. Por lo mismo tomé el examen de admisión desde Inglaterra para asistir a una universidad muy prestigiosa de este lugar. Mi familia no está al tanto de la situación, pero tampoco tenía pensado informarles de ello.

Según tengo entendido mi madre vive cerca de la Universidad T a la que logré ingresar, pero aún no he podido encontrarla.

Estoy perdido… – Murmuré por lo bajo – Tal vez debería preguntarle a alguien la dirección…

Continué mi camino hablando conmigo mismo, como de costumbre.

Es algo desesperante el pensar que, desde las 6 de la mañana he intentado dar con mi antigua casa, sin obtener hasta ahora rastro alguno de ella.

Sé muy bien que, por más que revise mi reloj una y otra vez, el tiempo no se detendrá, y tal vez este sea otro día desperdiciado, pero nada tendrá sentido sí no logro verla.

Además, aún debo resolver algunas cosas que dejé pendientes… Como desocupar el departamento en el que he estado viviendo, y también tengo que buscar algún empleo antes de que mis ahorros desaparezcan… Viendo las cosas de esta manera no puedo evitar plantearme sí realmente tendré el tiempo necesario. Ahora que lo pienso… ya son las 3 p.m.

¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me sucederán a mí? – Dije para mi mismo cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos - Bueno, ya no debería estar tan lejos… - Repuse con cansancio, cuando de repente logré divisar algo que me resultó familiar- ¿Podría ser?... – Mis pies parecían mandarse por sí solos, corría aunque no sabía si realmente mis ojos no me habían engañado. Sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar, esta es la razón por la cual estuve esperando todo este tiempo – _Mamá…_ - Repetía en mi cabeza, más sin darme cuenta algo me detuvo, estaba corriendo tan rápido que no noté cuando choqué con alguien que iba en dirección contraria– Ouch… - Me quejé tirado en el suelo.

Disculpa… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupada aquella persona.

Sí… - Respondí algo cortante aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Es un alivio – Pronunció más tranquilo extendiéndome su mano. Se trataba un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Por alguna razón se me quedó mirando de forma extraña- Eh… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

¿¡Q-Qué! – Dije algo molesto.

L-Lo siento… No quise ser imprudente – Se disculpó en un tono raro, parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso será costumbre en Japón preguntarle el nombre a cualquier desconocido?

No, no importa – Me puse de pie – Perdón, tengo que irme, llevo prisa – Me despedí como pude y seguí mi camino. Aquél sujeto solo se quedó mirándome hasta que desaparecí de su rango de visión.

Mis pies no se detenían, ignorando aquella situación nuevamente perdí el control sobre mí mismo. Llegué a una casa pequeña, algo vieja. Sí… seguía tal y como antes, aún podía ver las marcas que dejaba de pequeño en las paredes. Toqué el timbre y traté de no parecer desesperado; una mujer alta, ya de cierta edad, abrió la puerta y me miró con mucha naturalidad.

Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito? – Preguntó sonriéndome.

E-eh… ¿No me… recuerdas? – Sentí una gran presión en mi pecho, traté de sonreír, pero para ser sincero, desde que me fui a Inglaterra jamás he vuelto a expresar felicidad, por lo que se me dan muy mal este tipo de cosas.

¿Recordarte?... Perdón, creo que te equivocaste de casa – Afirmó, sin sacar sus ojos de mí.

Eres Osagi Namida, ¿Cierto? – Aclaré más impaciente.

¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – Me interrogó algo asustada.

No, no te asustes. Soy yo, Matt, eh vuelto mamá – Nuevamente intenté sonreír, pero aquella mujer parada enfrente mío cambió su semblante sin saber que decir.

Matt… ¿En serio… eres tú? – Se acercó más a mí, estaba un poco asustada y tensa.

Sí, soy yo – Caminé hacia ella, quería abrazarla… decirle lo mucho que la extrañe estos 10 años. Pero tan pronto como di un paso fui detenido por sus manos.

¿A qué has venido? ¿Adam también está contigo? – Preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

¡NO! Vine solo, quería verte mamá, te he echado mucho de menos… me preguntaba si… si podría volver a vivir contigo – Bajé la cabeza un poco extrañado por su reacción, dejando que la confusión y los nervios me invadieran.

P-Pero… esto es tan repentino… no podría mantenerte Matt, me es muy difícil de por sí el mantenerme a mi misma y… – Intento seguir, pero la detuve.

No te preocupes, buscaré un trabajo y te ayudaré, haré todo lo que quieras, ¡Lo digo en serio! – Insistí.

P-Pero… - Insistió, más darme por vencido no estaba en mis planes.

Te lo ruego, por favor… no seré una molestia, lo prometo – No pararía hasta obtener la respuesta que deseaba oír.

Y-Yo… yo… - Hizo silencio –… Está bien... puedes volver – Me sonrió nuevamente, pero había algo diferente en su mirar… ya no era como antes. Aún así eso no importa, volvería a vivir con la mujer que me dio la vida… todo estaría bien.

El reencontrarme con mi madre fue algo muy importante para mí, puesto que, cuando tenía 8 años me separé de ella…

Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sentirme preso y agobiado por el dolor y la tristeza, pero no debo pensar en estas cosas ahora, ya nada nos volverá a separar y seremos una familia, como antes…

Me quedé pensando por mucho tiempo, muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, más sin darme cuenta el día acabó. Recogí mis cosas y me mudé con mamá, ella no parecía muy feliz con mi presencia… ¿Me guardará rencor?... ¿Acaso le traeré malos recuerdos?... Eso es algo que por el momento desconozco, y de así serlo me gustaría saberlo cuanto antes.

Por otra parte, dentro de dos días comenzaré la Universidad, será más difícil que el colegio, eso lo tengo muy por seguro, pero algo no cambiará, y es el hecho de que todos me verán como un bicho raro. Aún así podré soportarlo, ya se ha vuelto una costumbre en mi vida.

Mañana, además, saldré a buscar trabajo, es mi única oportunidad, espero poder hallar algo bueno… no soy muy exigente pero, debería alcanzar para los gastos de la casa y la Universidad. Creo que estoy hablando en sueños, ¿Dos o tres trabajos estarían bien?

.

.

.

_Matt… Matt…_

Sentí que alguien me llamaba… era la voz de mi Madre.

_Matt…_

Volví a oírla, y aquellos momentos de mi niñez comenzaron a reproducirse en mi memoria… en especial, cuando ella pronunciaba dulcemente mi nombre, haciendo que olvidase todos los problemas insignificantes que podía tener un niño de esa edad…

.

.

.

¡Matt ya despierta! – Gritó sumamente molesta.

¡S-Sí! – Me levanté exaltado, después de todo el cansancio me venció y caí dormido.

¿No ibas a buscar trabajo hoy? – Reprochó impaciente – Mira, son las 2 de la tarde – apuntó al reloj.

¿¡Q-Qué!... - Su actitud estaba completamente justificada, yo mismo dije que iba a ayudarla con los gastos, debo ser responsable en esto – ¡Lo siento!, ahora salgo.

Eso dije al menos, me tardé un poco en vestirme y comer algo antes de irme. No sabía por dónde empezar, para mí el tiempo estaba contado… si no consigo algo pronto estaré en problemas.

Así, me pasé la tarde entera dando vueltas por doquier, al principio me preocupé creyendo que no encontraría nada, pero para mi suerte conseguí dos empleos sencillos de realizar, con los que creo puedo mantenerme hasta el momento. Uno de ellos es como camarero, y el otro es vendiendo comida en una plaza que queda justo en el centro de la ciudad. Pienso además buscar un tercer trabajo, no estaría nada mal, además aún no me encuentro del todo convencido.

No es tan sencillo que contraten a un adolescente, hm… ¿A dónde podría ir? – Me pregunté mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Parece que acostumbras pensar en voz alta y distraerte cuando caminas – Dijo un hombre apareciéndose en frente mío – Hola, ¿Me recuerdas?

¿Eh?, ¿Tú, no eres el sujeto del otro día? – Lo miré con algo de desconfianza.

Así es, nos volvemos a encontrar – Me sonrió despreocupado – Por lo que escuché estás buscando trabajo ¿Verdad?

Hmp, eso no es de su incumbencia – Lo miré algo molesto, ¿Quién se cree que es?, ¡Hace demasiadas preguntas!

Bueno, si te interesa yo podría ayudarte, un amigo anda necesitando personal en su hotel – Comentó con tranquilidad.

¿Hotel? – Lo interrogué curioso.

Sí, verás… no hay muchos empleados encargados de la limpieza y por ese motivo ha tenido algunos reclamos – Contestó mirándome fijamente.

No estoy interesado – Le respondí – De todas formas, gracias por la propuesta.

Está bien – Volvió a sonreír… que molesto, ¿Acaso le pagarán por hacerlo? – Mi nombre es Takeshi Yusei, perdona por hacerte perder tu tiempo aquí, pero quería disculparme nuevamente por lo del otro día.

Ah… no tienes que preocuparte, gracias por todo, debo irme ahora, ¡Adiós! – Me despedí de forma un poco distante, alejándome lo más pronto posible.

Aquel sujeto me resultaba bastante extraño, era un completo desconocido y aún así, tenía la confianza para hablar conmigo de esa manera e incluso decirme su nombre. Igualmente no debo darle demasiada importancia, dejaré de perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia. Mamá debe estar esperándome, es mejor que me de prisa.


End file.
